


Have A Little Hidashi

by DarkTrappedDesire



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkTrappedDesire/pseuds/DarkTrappedDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a collection of drabbles, not written in any specific order, and is always open to suggestions for AUs, plot-bunnies, series ideas, or any spin-off type material that you would also like to see of them. Just leave a comment telling me what you want, and I'll get to it as quickly as possible.<br/>Ratings vary drabble to drabble, so there will be basic info of each at the top for you~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Your Baby Brother

_**Plot Idea: Introduction** _

_**Rating: E for everyone!** _

* * *

 

Tadashi sat in a stiff chair, identical to all the other chairs lined up next to him, inside of a white-walled and very bland hospital building. His legs couldn't reach the ground because of the chair's height, allowing him to swing them in front of himself as he waited patiently for his parents to return, hearing loud yells and concerned mutterings from inside the room before him. He only partially knew why he was there; having been told by their parents that they would be expected to go there soon, but not giving him anything in detail. Of course the child had been worried. Hospitals meant someone was sick, and when someone was sick he couldn't stop worrying over them until they were okay again.

The seven year old had been glad to hear that his mother wasn't sick at all, but to make sure that she didn't get sick they would have to go there when something special happened. And that special event happened to be him getting a little brother or sister. He'd already known something was up, he'd seen all the signs before in one of his teachers; they had gotten really fat, to the point one would think her belly was going to burst open - but it never did thankfully - and after missing school for about 2 and a half months, she had come back looking just like she had before with a new little human in her arms to show them.

And since he lived with his mother and father in a happy little home, he had seen the slow yet somehow quick progression of her gaining weight and taking on that 'watermelon-esque' figure, as the child had called it when talking to one of his friends during recess.

Now, after 9 months of his mother acting overly happy then going off at nearly everything and changing moods much faster than he was comfortable, there he sat in a hospital chair, waiting for his father to come back out and let him know mom's okay. It seemed like forever to him before the noises behind the door finally stopped and he looked up to see one of the swinging doors opening, revealing his father's happy expression. In the background he could hear a baby crying, and while it did sound louder than he expected and quite annoying, he was excited to see the source of it. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Tadashi asked quickly, hopping out of his chair and catching himself before running into the room, only slowing down when asked to by one of the nurses nearby.

He walked up to the side of his mother's hospital bed and got on with the help of his father, seeing a tiny blue blanket wrapped around a baby. The baby himself was still crying loudly, eyes shut tightly as it used it's lungs for the first time and hurt everyone's ears in the process.

Tadashi didn't mind, especially when those big, brown eyes opened for the first time and looked up at him, the crying getting quieter as the seven year old reached out his finger for his new baby brother to grab. "What's his name?" Tadashi asked once it was grabbed, looking between his parents before marveling at his sibling again.  _He's so small, but he's so loud... I wonder if he'll always be like that._

"His name is Hiro." His, no - their, mother announced, making Tadashi smile even more.

"He's a little small to be a hero, don't ya think?" Tadashi muttered, laughing lightly as the baby went back to crying, prompting Tadashi to try and hold him. He was denied and told he could hold him once they were back home, but he kept playing with his new little brother and making faces at him the whole time their parents chatted with the doctor, talking in dept about child-care and making Tadashi block it out from all the long words.

When Hiro finally got tired and closed his eyes, little body still curled up comfortably in the blue blanket, Tadashi watched him for a little while, being silent so their mother could fall asleep as well.  _Hiro, huh?  Whatever your name is, I'll watch out for you, little brother. I promise._


	2. Dashi, Dashi!

_**Plot Idea: First Words** _

_**Rating: E for everyone!** _

* * *

"Come on hunny, you can do it! Say 'mama'." their mother tried again, fussing over the little baby in front of her once again that day. Tadashi looked on while she did so, playing with some building blocks in the living room since he was bored. Their mother had been trying for weeks to get Hiro to say something, seeing as he was a year old and other babies had at least said something accidently close to 'mama' and 'papa' by that point. Their dad was worried that he might be slow because he hadn't said anything yet, but their mother just shushed him every time, stating that there was nothing wrong with him and that he would just say it when he feels like it.

After another 20 minutes of the same statement being repeated, she finally gave up and sighed, setting Hiro on the floor so he could crawl over to his elder brother and watch him build. Tadashi looked at him with a smile when he did, sitting up more and pulling his baby brother into his lap before continuing to build. The eight year old could never understand why their father was so adamant about him being slow just from not talking yet, he looked so interested when he watched one of them accomplish something it was like he was already smarter than some of the kids Tadashi was stuck with in school.

Tadashi finished building his space-ship-esque structure and smiled to himself before looking down at the baby in his lap. Hiro was letting out small babbles as he looked at it too, reaching his arms towards the blocks but not being able to get closer because he was currently stuck in the elder's crossed legs. After another moment he began whining, and after another tears were beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. Finally the little one just let out a small hiccup as he sat back, tilting his head up to look at Tadashi and silently plead to him. And without words, Tadashi already knew what he wanted.

_And I just built it too..._

"Fine." he muttered, wiping away his little brother's tears before tilting his head back down. Once he was sure the little one was focused on the blocks again, he flailed his arms forward and into his creation, watching blocks fly outwards in a little explosion from the sudden disruption.

It was almost instantly that Hiro started laughing his little head off and shifting where he sat. And to everyone's surprise, their father having walked into the room a moment ago to ask their mother a question, when Hiro looked up at his big brother again he said with a smile, "Dashi! Dashi!" Tadashi froze where he was before slowly a huge smile set on his face and he picked his baby brother up to hug him, laughing lightly as well as his name, sort of, was the little one's first word.

Their mother looked on with a pout and their father just looked stupified before he let out a laugh. "Guess I was wrong, babe. All he needed was the right encouragement."

After that it was almost impossible to get the kid to be quiet, if something happened, even if mom was two feet away from him, Tadashi's name would be called for help and even called when there was nothing happening. When he woke up in the middle of the night for whatever reason, Hiro would chime his name until someone came for him and even then he would keep calling for his big brother when he was supposed to be going back to sleep.

It should have bothered Tadashi, but it didn't. He'd never thought his name had sounded so sweet before.


	3. Just Say It!

**_Plot Idea: Curses_ **

**_Rating: T+_ **

* * *

Tadashi stared at the book in his hands absently, the words not forming in his head as he was too distracted by the music playing on the other side of the divider in their room. It had been playing for an hour already and one would think he'd have gotten use to it, but it was the opposite. The music just seemed to be getting more distracting as time went on, especially when it was spouting a few choice words that Tadashi would rather not have his little brother listen to at all.

But the boy was getting to be 14 now, he was in the beginning of being a teenager and this was one of the common steps. He learns cuss words, hears them from his friends all the time, and eventually says them as well. True, he'd never heard his younger brother say any of them before, thank god, but he knew it was possible. Just the thought made him feel like taking his things away for a week, to make up for all the grounding he'd probably slid by.

As there was another string of curses thrown together, probably to try and form a sentence, Tadashi decided that he'd had enough and tossed his book to the side. He opened the divider in their room and stormed over to the speaker on Hiro's computer, shutting it off immediately.

"What the heck!?" Hiro whined behind him, glaring at him from his bed. The teen was currently laying on his bed, comic book in hand and a small pile of them beside him - one of the things that hadn't changed about him yet - and was now sitting up to try turning his tunes back on.

"Hiro, it's like 11 at night. I'm sure you're keeping at least half the block up with this stuff." Tadashi scolded, watching the teen roll his eyes at him before trying to turn it on again. The elder sibling caught his wrist and moved him away from the computer, back to his bed. "No more music tonight. And you're lucky that's all, I don't like you listening to this.. filth."

"Oooh,  _filth._  You're getting wild on me Dashi." Hiro scoffed, laying back on his bed for the time being since he wouldn't be getting anywhere near his device until his sibling decided to move. "Why do you hate cursing so much anyway? It's just a word."

"It's a word that means something awful or dirty or hateful, and I don't want you listening to it just as much as I never want to hear you saying it! I'm trying to be a good role model and not say it either." Tadashi pointed out, hoping that if he put his own effort into the picture then he would listen to him. Instead of nodding, Hiro actually perked up and stared at him.

"What do you mean 'trying to not say it either'? I've never heard you say it before in my life, not even by accident!" Hiro pointed out, watching Tadashi just shrug his shoulders as they looked at each other questioningly.

"So? I don't like saying it."

"If you didn't like saying it then you wouldn't have to try not to... Say one."

"What?"

"Say a cuss word!"

"No!" Tadashi said adamantly, crossing his arms as he stared down at his brother, wondering where this even came from.

"But I just want to hear you say one! It doesn't even have to be a bad one, c'mon!" Hiro tried to coax, grinning up at him now as he scooted back to the edge of the bed and poked at him, moving onto bugging him into saying it instead of asking. "C'mon, just one! You have to or else I'll turn the speakers  _all_ the way and the neighbors will think you're subjecting your  _sweet, innocent_ little brother to said" Hiro cleared his throat mockingly, " _ **filth**_."

Tadashi just shook his head at that, not believing that Hiro would ask him to do something so juvenile.  _'Course, I did say them a lot in middle school. I haven't said one in a couple years too, it can't hurt to do just one... But this is Hiro we're talking about._

The elder brother gave this a long moment of thought before letting out a sigh and running his hand down his face. "Let's make a deal. If I say one,  _just one,_ then you promise you won't turn your music up this loud again ever when it's this late. And you try to pick better music..."

"I'll turn it down, but I am not compromising on  **art,** my dear mother-hen."

"Brat... Alright, fine, here we go.." Tadashi mumbled, trying to think of one that wasn't that bad. Since they were all technically 'bad words' it was hard to pick one, but he guessed if he picked the most common one then it wouldn't be too bad. You could probably hear it ten times walking down the street anyways, just once out of his mouth wouldn't be bad.

"Fuck." the elder got out, glancing away before looking at his little brother again. The fourteen year old did not look impressed.

"That was pathetic.."

"What do you mean, pathetic!?"

"I mean, you sound like toddler copying someone. Try again, you have to mean it!"

"No!"

"DO IT!"

"Fine, fuck!"

Tadashi blushed as he said it again, now frowning at himself for letting Hiro talk him into this.  _This whole thing is stupid._

"Hmm.. Still not good enough.." Hiro hummed, just getting an exasperated groan out of elder, who was now moving back to his own side of the room in defeat. "Maybe I should show you how."

"Don't even think it!"

Tadashi was running after his brother down the stairs in seconds, swearing that if he let out a single curse he would never see modern technology again.


	4. The Morning of That Day

**_Plot Idea: The Day Of_ **

**_Rating: T+_ **

* * *

Hiro let out a small mumble as he began to wake up, light shining bright enough to make him stir. As he began to come around he could hear the TV on in the background and footsteps moving around.  _Aunt Cass must be walking around.._  Then there was the sound of a shutter and it took everything in him to not let out a groan.

"Please tell me you didn't just take a picture of me.." he announced, words slurred together as he continued to try opening his eyes.

"Nope! I took a picture of both my boys~" Aunt Cass responded cheerfully, being way too preppy for how early it was. Or how early it felt to him, he still hadn't opened his eyes yet. But her comment did wake him up a little, the fourteen year old trying to move himself onto his elbows before he felt something bring him down again, that something being warm and firm.

He opened his eyes finally and glanced to the side, seeing Tadashi laying beside him with his arms held tightly around the teen's midriff. Hiro couldn't stop himself from smiling lightly before putting it away, not wanting Aunt Cass to be suspicious of them before he started to wriggle his way out of the other's arms. There wasn't much for her to be suspicious about, just them sharing a couple kisses from time to time and cuddling together for movie and game night, but it was still something forbidden.

The teen ran over to the kitchen and was about to grab himself some toast before he glanced at the calender, seeing the X's leading up to the current date, which was circled for a very important reason. Today was the day he was going to show his micro-bots in hopes of getting accepted into SFIT. And he was going to be showing them off in little less than half a day.  _Holy shit..._

Hiro shut the cabinet door quickly and ran off again, this time down the stairs, out of the cafe and into their garage-made-laboratory.

He only had a couple hours left before he was going to be showing off and he had nothing stopping him from going a little mental with thinking they weren't perfect yet. Hiro grabbed the headband that controlled them and put it on, exercising his thoughts to see if they were all functioning properly before doing more simple actions to see if there were individuals that were broken.

Just one being wrong wouldn't ruin the entire structure, but if there were multiple tiny fractures then he could screw up royally in the long run.

He had no idea how long he was down in the garage before he head the sounds of his hopefully soon-to-be-colleges over in the cafe, having arrived to help make sure everything was ready. And instead of one of them busting in to see him a mess, still in his pajamas, hair un-brushed (though he didn't do that much anyway) and mentally shaking in his shoes - the one that did show up was Tadashi, who threw his arms around his shoulders and pulled him tightly back into his chest for a hug.

"Hey, I thought we fell asleep together last night?" the elder brother mumbled to him, watching the microbots that had previously been forming various shapes freeze as Hiro did. After a second the smaller of the two relaxed and nodded, pulling the headband off of himself after instructing the microbots back into their bin.

"Yeah, we did... Aunt Cass took a picture of us cuddling." Hiro tattled, making a gagging noise and motion before turning to face his brother fully, eyes expectant until Tadashi chuckled and leaned down to give him a peck. They parted and smiled at each other stupidly, Tadashi ruffling his brother's messy hair.

"Alright, well, why were you down here messing with your project instead of waiting for me to wake up?" Tadashi asked knowingly, watching him as he opened his mouth without thinking what to say first, once again. And instead of letting him say something embarrassing, the elder just reached to tilt his head back up again. "You're microbots are perfect, just like you, and I'm sure your performance will go just fine. Don't worry about it." he whispered, always being one step ahead of Hiro's emotions.

And just like always, he'd said the right thing. Hiro gave him a huge grin as Tadashi picked him up and spun him around once, them sharing one more peck on the lips before he was set down and they went to go greet their friends - after Hiro fixed himself, of course.


	5. Mission Malfunction

**_Plot Idea: BG6 Portal_ **

**_Rating: T_ **

**_Requested by: Samie_ **

**_Warnings: Spoilers! Do not read if you have not completed the movie! (Not everything in this is by the book, but it's close enough to be spoilers)_ **

* * *

Everything was going to be fine soon. Hiro and Baymax already had sight of Callaghan's daughter and were rocketing towards her carefully, trying their best to avoid the debris around them. They finally reached her and Hiro let go of Baymax, holding onto the wind-shield of the pod that held her and peered in, trying to see if she was hurt.

"Baymax, scan her." Hiro ordered, moving a bit to the side as he shifted for a better view and did as told.

"All levels normal. Current status: Unconscious." the medical robot reported, making the fourteen year old smile. He moved to a higher position on the craft and looked at all the debris they had to once again maneuver. "Alright Baymax, I'll tell you where to go while you rocket us out. Got it?"

"Understood, Hiro." And they were on their way.

The two, three really, made their way towards the entrance with ease, nothing to stop them from getting back to their families and back to normalcy.

Hiro could go back to his Aunt and brother again with Baymax by his side, eating her hot wings and being a weirdly perfect family together, and then him and Tadashi could continue to be super heroes together. Sure, Callaghan wasn't going to be a bother to them anymore but there was certainly a lot of other crime going on in the city.

Abigail could be back with her father again and he could change his ways; he would probably have to go to jail for this or be under parole for a long time first, but at least they'd be together.  _Everything will be perfect again!_

But that thought was cut short by a piece of debris that came into his vision suddenly, moving at just the right angle and speed for him to not see it coming before it slammed right into the side of the pod and rocked him enough for the teen to almost fall off. Baymax acted quickly and turned the pod away from the threat, turning off his rockets before kicking the debris away from them, then turning his boots back on.

"Hiro, are you in pain?" the robot asked, getting a grunt in response before Hiro pulled himself up to where he'd been crouched before. There was now a gash on his bicep but nothing big, stinging more than actually hurting him.

"I'm fine. Let's keep go-" Hiro turned his attention back to their goal and when he did, he saw a large piece of debris flying at the exit, pushed in that direction by the previous debris Baymax had kicked. It was barreling towards it and Hiro had no idea if it was going to miss or not. "Baymax, hurry! We need to get out now!"

The robot put his boots onto a higher setting and they zoomed passed the easier to dodge pieces of building around them, barely inching passed the larger ones and even scraping the sides of the pod against a narrow gap once before they were so close to the exit they could almost taste it.  _Just a little more!_

They zoomed closer and closer, Hiro glancing at the debris that had the same goal as them, and for a moment he thought they were going to get passed it. But it was a longer piece than he estimated and just before they could get around it, the edge of the building shard hit the edge of the portal, not going into it but instead twisting the metal on the side. Hiro could already see the small flickers of electricity coming from the damage and he shouted for Baymax to hurry up again, willing him to have a better charge than he really did so they could make it.  _If we don't get there in time.. We'll be stuck here forever._

The robot pushed himself harder until they were finally making their way into the portal and to their own world. Hiro thought they were finally home free, he could practically feel his brother's arms wrapping around him now and his voice saying that he'd done a good job.

Just then the portal finally broke where it had originally been hit, the sound of metal wrenching apart and bending was heard as the section tore apart and electrical waves were sent through the surrounding area... Hiro was directly between the inner portal and normal world when it happened.

Everything went white for a moment, pain crashed through his body and for a moment he couldn't even think, couldn't see and and couldn't feel anything except the searing pain that made it feel like he was being torn apart. The pain finally passed and he found himself on the other side of the portal, now on the floor instead of being on the pod and with shapes surrounding him - he couldn't quite make them out yet.

His vision went between black to the real world a couple times but he could never pinpoint where he was or what was around him. Hiro could barely make out his brother's panicked voice as he felt something touch him, probably his brother trying to help him, and he could only make out a couple orders being given to Baymax before he fully blacked out.

* * *

The first thing Hiro recognized when he came to was the sound of beeping; very loud, annoying beeping. And the feeling of something touching him, mainly touching his hand.

He tried to open his eyes but found that the lids were heavy and it was a difficult task just to do this. He couldn't imagine trying to stand up later..

The teen collected himself and put together what happened to him before he passed out as his senses came back to him, finally opening his eyes 15 minutes later when he was a bit more awake and a bit more capable. He glanced around to see that he was in a hospital room, to be expected, and on further investigation he wasn't alone in the room.

His Aunt Cass was resting her head back against the wall, a jacket thrown over her as a blanket as she had apparently fallen asleep like that. And Tadashi hadn't done much better, holding Hiro's hand in his sleep while he laid his head on his free one, looking a lot worse for wear than even Aunt Cass did. Both of them looked exhausted and like they had been crying, but it was obvious that Tadashi had taken it a lot worse in the time he'd been asleep.

The elder brother's hair was a mess, his hat nowhere to be seen sadly, and he his skin looked a little tighter to his face like he hadn't eaten. That last one sent an alarm through him, making him wonder just how long he had been out for. If Tadashi looked like he hadn't been eating, when he had been fully fine and healthy looking before - albeit with burn marks on his arms and neck and a couple other areas from the fire he'd ran into like an idiot - then he had definetly not been here for only a few hours.

The teen tried to lift his arm to push the call button but the moment he used his muscles, they just spasmed as a wave of pain hit him, running along his arm before hitting his spine and making him cry out. "Ow!" he coughed out, squeezing his eyes shut tightly at the pain but hearing movement around him now. There was a shuffle of the sheets on his side, letting him know Tadashi had woken up, if not just shifted in his sleep - and there was the sound of inflating air in the background as well, letting him know he'd awoken his medically-robotic friend.

"Hello, I am Baymax... Hiro, are you alright? Do you require medical assistance?" Baymax announced in the background, just making the injured teen let out a groan in response.

"Hiro.. Thank god, you're awake!" Tadashi shouted, making Hiro open his eyes again. The light was bright to him and it blocked out his complete vision of Tadashi for a second before he adjusted to it again and gave a weak smile to his elder brother. Said brother threw his arms around the smaller male, hugging the air out of him and making him cringe from pain again, though this time quietly since he enjoyed the hugging.

"Yeah, I am.. How long have I been out?" the teen asked softly, seeing Tadashi look up at him now as he let go, going back to holding his hand, which barely twitched at the feeling.  _Please tell me I can still use it.._

"You've been out for.. for a couple weeks now... God, we thought you weren't going to wake up." Tadashi answered, a large smile on his face and tears beginning to collect in his eyes from the relief. Hiro wanted to wipe them away but he also didn't want to try lifting his arm again. One wave of pain was enough, thank you. "But you're okay now, haha.. Everything's gonna be fine." he added, almost to himself as he wiped away his own tears and straightened out his hair.

Aunt Cass shifted on the other side of the room, obviously being disturbed from the noise. Hiro looked up at his brother silently for a second before he got the point and leaned down for him, the two sharing a short, cheerful kiss before pulling away again, not wanting to get caught by her. Their mother-figure finally woke up and looked over at them, jolting when she saw Hiro awake before hopping out of her chair and running over, throwing her arms around his neck much like Tadashi had thrown his own around the boy's waist. Both of the hugs were equally painful but he endured it.

"Hiro, my baby, are you alright!? Can you move at all, do you need anything? You must be starving, let me get you something from the cafeteria." she asked frantically, probably going to get something for herself at the cafeteria while she was at it, but pausing when they all heard Baymax finally chime in again.

"My scanners show that he has an extensive amount of nerve damage along his spine and appendages. Mobility will be limited for at least 2 months before becoming functional." the marshmallow-like robot reported, making all of them look worried. "No damage should be permanent, if given the proper care." At that, they all smiled again.

"Thank you Baymax. I am satisfied with my care."

* * *

**_Thank you for requesting this, Samie! I hope you like it!_ **

**_PS. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!_ **


	6. See Me

**_Plot Idea: Through Life and Death_ **

**_Rating: K+_ **

**_AU: Unrelated Hamadas & Ghost!Character_ **

**_Inspired by a picture I saw on Tumblr_ **

* * *

Tadashi wandered around the playground on his own, humming to himself as he balanced himself on a step. There was almost never anyone at this park, since it was so close to a cemetery, said cemetery literally being directly next to it without even a fence to try and keep children out. Tadashi glanced at the cemetery for a second before going back to what he was doing, hopping off of the step he was on before running over to the monkey bars and trying to climb up on top of them.

Sure, not the original purpose, but he had to find something to entertain himself since there was no other children to play with. There weren't a lot of kids around this area to begin with, so coming here in his free time probably didn't help, but it was quiet here which he liked.

He had just gotten to the top of them and settled himself down when he heard something behind him.

"You're gonna fall and break your neck doing that. I would know.." a voice said, making him spin around quickly and almost slip through the two bars his legs were between. The 10 year old caught himself and slowly pulled himself back up, briefly glancing up when he got the chance to see a child, probably only 2 years younger than him, standing on the platform of the jungle-gym that allowed children to reach them and climb.

"I told ya." the child said again absently, a look of distance in his eyes before he glanced away from Tadashi, looking like he was about to walk off.

"Wait, where did you come from?" Tadashi asked him, watching in confusion as the boy spun around with wide eyes suddenly, them locking gazes before he started stuttering. "I can't understand you when you stutter." the ten-year-old announced. The ravenett in front of him gulped softly with a nod, glancing behind him before turning back to Tadashi, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You are talking to me, right? You can see me?" the boy asked, making Tadashi raised a brow before turning where he was, more carefully this time, and sliding off to drop onto the platform in front of him.

"Of course I can. What, you got superpowers?" Tadashi laughed, a smile coming to his face now as he put out his hand to shake with the other. "My name's Hamada Tadashi. What's yours?"

The boy just looked at his outstretched hand before shifting where he stood, looking like he was wondering what to do before giving him a wide smile, showing off a small, goofy gap in his teeth to the elder. "My name's Takachiho Hiro. Nice to meet ya." the boy announced, not moving to shake his hand but instead to bow to him, not doing it very deeply but looking like he was taught to do so if he meant it or not.

The boy, Hiro, straightened himself up quickly and continued to smile at him. "So, what are doing here? Almost no one ever comes here.." the younger boy asked, watching Tadashi shrug his shoulders.

"I don't get along with the kids in my grade so I come here when I want to play outside." the elder mumbled, glancing down before meeting Hiro's eyes again. "But, do you want to play together?" He really hoped the other would say yes. He looked like a lot of fun to have around, even if he did look a little scruffy.  _When was the last time he brushed his hair? Mom would kill me if I went outside without brushing mine._

Hiro just blinked in surprise before giving an even bigger smile than before. "Of course! C'mon, let's go on the swings!" the younger announced, bounding over to the slide and using it to get back on the ground, followed by Tadashi who did the same thing. "I bet you anything that I can swing higher!"

"Yeah right, pipsqueak! There's no way you could get higher than I can!"

And so, the two continued to play until dusk. Tadashi's mother came to pick him up and the ravenett turned to say goodbye to Hiro, his smile falling when he looked back to see the 8 year old had disappeared.  _I hope he'll be back tomorrow.. Goodbye, Hiro._


	7. Both Sides of a Story

**Plot Idea: Morning After**

**Rating: M (for suggestions)**

* * *

Tadashi let out a small sigh as he began to wake up, still in dreamland but getting that feeling of being back in his bed, on solid earth. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so well, and he let out a yawn before rubbing his eyes with one hand. Then he tried to sit up.

A weight was on his arm, keeping him where he was, and as he moved he could feel something soft around said weight.  _The heck?_

He opened his eyes and glanced at his arm, blinking once before his eyes widened into brown orbs.

Hiro was beside him, laid under the sheets with a sleepy smile on his face as his head was perfectly nestled in the crook of his elder brother's elbow, his hair splayed out around him beautifully. It wasn't uncommon for Hiro to come into his bed and sleep with him, they both liked the comfort that it gave them, but this was different.

Tadashi was naked under the sheets, he could tell, and when he lifted the sheet to double check something he discovered that Hiro was as well, showing off various dark marks on his back, along his spine and on his hips, a couple trailing over onto his stomach and downwards as well. Tadashi covered them both with the blanket again when Hiro shifted, probably disturbed by the cold air running along his skin.

The elder brother took a deep breath before covering his face with one hand, scowling at himself behind it.  _How did this happen? How could I let this happen? He's my brother, my baby brother, I should be protecting him not taking advantage of him and.. Oh god, I probably took his first time away, too..._

Tadashi felt like throwing up at that thought, glancing at his brother and finally getting the will-power to move his arm from under the boy's head.

Hiro barely stirred when he moved it and Tadashi took a second to rub the appendage, seeing as it had fallen asleep from the weight of his brother's head. He looked between them once before scowling again and getting out of the bed, then looking around for his underwear before picking it up and walking to the bathroom. He had to get this feeling off his skin before it drove him mad... He knew he was going to go mad either way.

What he did.. It was unforgivable, he knew that. Hiro would wake up this morning hurt and probably scared and demand to never see Tadashi again, after running to Aunt Cass and telling the cops what he did. Hiro was smart enough to call them too, he wouldn't be one of those people who were silent out of fear and just dealt with it. Even if he didn't call, Tadashi would probably call them himself once he got out of the shower. He deserved a life in prison for this...

The 20 year old swallowed his emotions as he stepped out of the shower, not feeling any better than when he got in but at least now being clean of 'evidence'. Hiro was still dirty though and that just made his throat tighten.

Tadashi walked out of the bathroom, now covered by his boxer-briefs, and glanced at his bed to see that Hiro was sitting up now, looking around in confusion until he spotted the elder and they locked eyes.  _Here it comes.. He's going to start yelling or crying and run away from me because I'm disgusting... It's not my fault he's so damn cute all the time but I was able to hold back this long... What the hell happened last night?_

Tadashi just stared at the ground while Hiro kept watching him, finally the teen moved from his spot. He let out a hiss of pain, the sound cutting through the elder who was still completely frozen, and hobbled over to the other ravenett before wrapping his arms around his waist.  _What? ... What?_

"Dashi.. I'm really sorry." Hiro muttered against his skin, grip tightening as Tadashi didn't respond. The smaller of the two stayed put for a moment, waiting, until he finally kept talking. "I.. I-I'm really, really sorry; I shouldn't have done this, I just.." Hiro continued, trailing off at the end and looking up when Tadashi put a hand on his head. His eyes showed his confusion clearly.

"Hiro, what are you saying? You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I did! I came into your bed last night and I thought you were awake so I just went with it and we.. I j-just thought that since you called me I.." Hiro couldn't finish his sentence again, burying his face in Tadashi's side as the elder stared at him with wide eyes. The older brother pulled Hiro's arms off of him and picked him up gingerly, setting him on the bed and crouching in front of him as he wiped away the small tears caught in his sibling's eyes.

"Hiro, what happened last night?" Tadashi prompted, putting together that he didn't know the whole story, or at least the right side of it, just from waking up in this situation.

Brown eyes glanced up at him in shame before going back to the floor, staring there as he began talking. "I-I was still awake when you came home last night and you looked really exhausted so I just let you go to bed without bugging you, but after a while I wanted to sleep with you so I crawled into bed like usual. And then I woke up cause you called my name and y-you were having a dirty dream and I was right there.. Y-You held me really tightly when you called my name again so I thought you were awake and I thought you returned my feelings so I just started doing stuff and it made you happy so I didn't stop and then we just kept going a-and..." Hiro trailed off finally, now with his head in his hands and his body curled up on the edge of the bed, having been withdrawing into himself the whole time he explained the situation.

"And I know I shouldn't have done it, and you're disgusted with me now, just please forget this happened and don't hate me... I love you.." Hiro choked out, tears beginning to stream down his face now as Tadashi watched him in amazement.

Never in a million years did he think his baby brother would feel the same way, but now he was slapped in the face by it. Hiro loved him, Hiro wanted him in the same way he wanted Hiro, and they had made together... But now his lover was crying because of him.

He moved forward and pulled Hiro into his lap, careful to adjust him when he let out a small cry of pain and he stood up with Hiro's legs around his waist, walking to set him back in the elder brother's bed on the sheets. "Hiro, I don't hate you. I could never hate you... I'm sorry for not being here when you woke up, I should have stayed with you." Tadashi murmured to him, seeing his tear-filled eyes watching him the entire time he was put back into bed, treated as delicately as a flower.

"But.. You looked so unhappy when I woke up.." Hiro whispered, obviously still hurt but willing to talk.

"Hiro, I thought I did something awful to you. I woke up without remembering anything and a naked you by my side and I... I don't know, I thought I hurt you. In a way I never should.. But, you said you wanted this to happen too?" Tadashi asked, moving a hand up to run through the other's messy hair, coming down to rest on his cheek as the teen nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I wanted to do this with you a while.. I never heard of anyone being in a relationship with their sibling before though, so I just assumed.. that you would hate me and Aunt Cass would put me up for adoption, maybe? Something like that.." Hiro admitted, looking away again before Tadashi turned his head back to look in his eyes, a small smile on his face now.

"I would never hate you. I love you too, Hiro." Tadashi whispered, smiling wider as Hiro teared up again and leaned up to kiss him, neither pulling away until they needed air and just looking into each other's eyes for a few moments before Tadashi shifted to get under the covers with him again. "You still look tired, we should get back to sleep." he offered, getting a nod in return.

"You look tired too.. But just so ya know, I'm never sleeping in my own bed again." Hiro reported, glancing up at him before curling into his chest, letting out a content sigh as Tadashi held him in his arms.

"I wouldn't want you to." Tadashi chuckled, kissing Hiro's forehead before drifting back to sleep with him.

* * *

_I feel like this could have come out better but I hope you all enjoyed!_


	8. Gamer Boy

**Plot Idea: Games**

**Rating: T**

* * *

"What!? Noo, it was nowhere near me! What the heck!" A pause was heard, the sounds of whatever game his sibling was playing being projected in the background. "Oh, c'mon! He was obviously facing the other direction!" Hiro complained loudly, gripping the controller in his hands angrily as he lost almost every round.

Tadashi glanced over at him to see the score, 0 - 6, and watching as the counter rose until the time ran out, Hiro making unhappy comments and noises the entire time. A bell went off to show that the round was over and Hiro finally dropped the controller, pushing himself back into his seat with a heated glare at the screen.

"So, no luck today?" Tadashi asked casually, smirking at his little brother as Hiro turned his head to glare at him now.

"No, no luck today.. Dammit.." Hiro had whispered the last word as quietly as he could but Tadashi heard it anyways, earning him a heavy tap on the head.

"Swear jar, Hiro." "Aw man.." "Now."

Hiro obediently slumped over to the jar on the kitchen counter before coming back and throwing himself on the couch, face buried in a pillow when Tadashi reached over to run his fingers through the other male's hair.

"You don't have to get so upset about losing, ya know. It's not like when you go bot-fighting and nearly get your butt handed to you because you mess with the wrong people.. Every.. Time.." Tadashi announced, glancing over at him as the boy just left out a grunt into the fabric of the couch. He watched him stay that way for a moment before just shaking his head and putting away the pen and paper he'd had in his lap, brainstorming ideas for his new project.

The elder brother scooped Hiro over onto his side before picked him up and shifting him into his lap, where the teen instantly got comfortable and rested his head on the elder's shoulder, arms wrapping around his torso tightly.

"You know I don't like losing." Hiro muttered against him as he closed his eyes, taking in his brother's warmth and liking it much better compared the cold outside or of their wooden floors. It almost always got to him, making his eyes flutter shut whether he had just woken up or was trying to relax from a long day of boring and extremely pointless high-school education.

Tadashi nuzzled into his little brother's soft hair, smiling contently as he breathed in the smell of metal and hot wings; his silly, adorable Hiro.

The two of them stayed that way until it was time for Aunt Cass to come home from Beat Poetry, separating themselves with a peck on the nose and lips before Hiro was back to playing his video games, a different one now so he wouldn't have to deal with fixing his losing streak at the moment, and Tadashi back to working on ideas. The two helped each other until Hiro had finally gotten a 100% on his game and Tadashi had decided on structuring a medical robot, something to help the world and change how people would be cared for.

"I'm baaack~ How are my wonderful boys doing?" Aunt Cass greeted on the stairway, coming up to them with a smile on her face.

"We're good, Aunt Cass. Welcome back." they both greeted simultaneously, sharing a small smile and chuckle as they completed their day.


	9. But I Want One!

_Plot Idea: Pets_

_Rating: K+_

_(This is how they got Mochi~)_

* * *

The scamper of little feet as he worked alerted Tadashi to his brother's presence. The fourteen year old was currently working on a school project for his high-school Biology class and had been so absorbed in it that he previously would have ignored the other being even if it was Aunt Cass announcing that her hot wings were done, but just knowing that it was his little brother made him perk up a bit while he worked and wait for him to say something.

"I want a pet!"

Tadashi blinked at that, the phrase not even being on the list of things he'd been expecting. He had expected for Hiro to come bug him about playing a game with him, maybe even about reading him a book, which wasn't too often but still present even after Hiro had learned to read a book without someone's help, or even to help him reach something in the kitchen that he wanted but couldn't reach. Asking for a living creature was not what he'd expected.

So, Tadashi abandoned his assignment and turning in his chair to look at the seven year old with a raised brow. "What?" he asked, just to make sure he'd heard right.

"I want a pet! A really cute, fluffy one!" Hiro announced again, this time with more zest, a smile on his face.

Tadashi was not as impressed.

"Hiro, why do you want a pet all of a sudden?" the elder brother asked, running a hand through his hair as he watched the other. Hiro looked so happy just asking that he couldn't imagine the smile that would be on his face if he really got one, but he tried not to think about the cute expectation as he handled what was happening.

"Everyone else in my class has a pet. Jennie has a mouse, Yama has a puppy, and everyone has at least a  **fish**. I want a pet too!" Hiro explained, eyes big and pleading as he clasped his hands together in front of himself, silently trying to break down his older brother's walls and make him say "yes".

Sadly for him, it wasn't working.

"Hiro, you can't take care of a pet."

"Why not!?"

"You forget to feed your Tamagachis! I can't let you take care of a living thing!"

Hiro frowned at him, giving him an adorable angry face along with a pout. "But I can too take care of one! Just a while ago you and me found that bird, remember? We helped it get better again!" the younger protested, running up closer to him and insistently holding onto the hem of his shirt.

"Yes we did. But that was mostly Aunt Cass! And we didn't keep it Hiro, that was just until it got better, not a life-time commitment. If we get a pet then you can't get bored of it and let it out on it's own, house-pets don't work that way." Tadashi tried to explain, leaning down closer to his brother's level and patting his hair. "Besides, Aunt Cass would never let us keep a pet. She's already too busy working the cafe, trying to keep you out of trouble and in soccer practice on time." the elder reasoned, removing the little hands from his shirt and turning back to his project.

"But-!"

"You can ask again in a year or two, for now the answer's no." Tadashi said stubbornly, keeping his back to him because he just knew his little brother would be giving him puppy-eyes.  _Not today, Hiro. I'll be strong this time._

And he was strong, for about 15 minutes. That was when the silence that had been behind him stopped and he began to hear sniffling.  _He's faking it, don't turn around... Don't.. Dangit._

Tadashi spun around and picked up his little brother, setting him in his lap with a sigh and holding him as he continued sniffling. "B-But, everyone else has a pet and they're cool and I just wanted one too, and you can name it a-and.." Hiro let out, a small hiccup escaping him. That hiccup was what finally broke him.

"Alright, we'll ask Aunt Cass about it together, okay? I'll help you take care of it, but you have to be responsible, Hiro." Tadashi relented, hearing the sniffles instantly stop and soon there were small arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Thank you, Dashi! I love you so much!" Hiro exclaimed, all traces of the previous tears and depression gone.

_I knew it, that cheater..._  But Tadashi smiled as well, giving his brother a hug in return as he realized Hiro could be getting a little dog or cat soon to help him open up more.  _This could be a good thing._  "I love you too, Hiro."


	10. The Jump

_Plot Idea: Hiro in a cast_

_Rating: K+_

* * *

"Hiro, stop! You're going to get yourself killed!"

The younger sibling ignored him further as he sped up, legs pumping as he peddled the bike he was situated on and kept on going as he got closer to the ramp ahead. It wasn't a huge one, being made for distance instead of height, but it was the jump that had his brother scared.

Earlier that day, some colleges at school had been talking animatedly with one another about some jump that no one their age had done before without intense and proper training. It was supposed to be dangerous, jumping over cars and things like that, but of course that never stopped anyone, especially him, from trying to do what he wanted.

And when someone dared him to do something, like said dangerous jump, he was never one to decline.

Which led him to where he was now, crumpled on the ground with a broken bike and probably a much more broken body. The only good thing in this situation was that Tadashi was already less than a foot away from him with Baymax's portable station wrapped firmly under his arm for when he reached his destination.

"Baymax, ow!" Tadashi announced, all of the surrounding students taking a step back to give the inflatable more room as a hiss of air was heard. While he was still filling up, Tadashi moved to crouch beside his brother and gently prop him up, Hiro's head resting on the crook of his arm.

"You idiot, I told you this was dangerous! Everyone told you this was dangerous!" the elder insisted, having an angry voice a worried expression, letting the younger know he didn't mean to sound harsh, he just didn't fully know what to do until Baymax finally became useful.

Said medical robot was now up and running, moving to stand in front of him before starting the routine questions. "Hello, I am Baymax. Please rate your pain level from the numbers one to ten." it asked, making both of the Hamadas roll their eyes.

"Eight, now please scan me." Hiro asked of him, making Tadashi move so he wasn't blocking his brother from the scanner. Baymax did as told before looking up at him.

"Scan complete. Hiro has acquired a broken left forearm. He has also acquired a small fracture in his right ankle. Both will require some weeks to heal if treated properly. Nothing is permanent." the robot reported, making them heave a sigh of relief. The robot then moved to start helping him, producing a cast and splint for Hiro's injuries.

"I do not have the equipment capable of making a crutch. Would you like me to carry him, Tadashi?" Baymax inquired.

"No, I'll carry him myself. He's not allowed out of my sight for the next year." Tadashi announced, hearing a groan from the teenager now in his arms.

"I don't need you to watch me Tadashi, that's what Baymax is for." Hiro complained quietly as they walked away from the crowd, away from prying ears as said crowd dispersed, the spectacle over. And while he knew that Hiro didn't mean it that way, he was hurt.

"Do you really want him to take care of you over me?" Tadashi asked, a small frown on his face as they made their way back to Tadashi's moped. Hiro looked up at him in surprise, big, brown eyes looking guilty before he cast his eyes down again.

"I-I didn't mean it like that.. You just don't have a social life already, and if you're at home with me all the time then your Nerd Gang will miss you." Hiro reinterpreted, effectively hiding the blush on his face in Tadashi's shirt.

The elder brother just let out a smile at that, ruffling his hair once he'd positioned Hiro in front of him on their ticket home. "Well, they know how I am. I'm sure they can deal with missing me for a while as long as I'm stuck with you." Tadashi chuckled, moving on to tell Baymax that they were satisfied with their care before picking up his charge station and heading home.

* * *

_Just so you guys know, I always **LOVE** taking requests and hearing what you think in the reviews._

_So, if there's ever anything you want to see from me, then just ask!_

_I'll get it to you as quick as I can!_

_PS. This will probably have a continuation with more fluff in it. Look forward to that~_


	11. Oh, I'm a Gummybear

_Plot Idea: Gummy Bears_

_Rating: T_

_Requested by: NeverGrowingUp_

* * *

"Dashi, dashi! Can I have some?" Hiro pleaded beside him, the little six year old pointing excitedly at the colorful bag in his hand, gummy bears held inside while a couple were strewn on his desk from dropping them on accident. Tadashi has just smiled and complied, handing him one to try and ruffling his hair as the little one ate it, his eyes lighting up as he asked for another one.

That one, innocent little incident had been what started all this.

The transition had been rather slow, seeing as this started when Hiro was just six and it was going on even now, seven years later, but that didn't change the end result.

This was bad.

* * *

Tadashi sighed, stretching his arms above his head after dropping his bag beside the top of the stairs, tired after a long day of robotics. He loved his studies, he really did, and Baymax was coming along wonderfully, but he had been staying at the school late almost every night and he really just wanted a bit more rest tonight that he'd been getting there.

That said, the college student nearly dragged himself up the stairs on his way to bed, slipping off his shoes on the way and leaving his hat on one of the stair posts.

Aunt Cass would probably scold him for it later, but it would be the scolding where she just had a proud smile on her face the whole time, where she had to act like a mother but she just couldn't be happier about the reason she had to.

Finally Tadashi made it to his room, opening the door with his eyes barely open and just continuing to drag his feet over to his side of the room until he stepped on something. A couple little somethings that squished underneath him, along with the crinkling of a bag coming from under his toes.

_Hiro, I've told you to keep this place clean while I'm out..._  he groaned in his head, almost not having enough energy to do it out loud.

He considered just ignoring it and going to sleep anyways, leaving it for the morning as well, but he knew that if Aunt Cass found his first trail and then came up here to see whatever  _this_ was, that scolding was going to lose it's warm tone.

So, he forced open his eyes. And what he saw almost jolted him awake.

In various piles around the room there were wrappers of gummy bear bags, said gummy bears being scarce and only a couple of them being scattered about, a certain small pile of them currently being under Tadashi's foot.

The piles got increasingly bigger the closer they were to the sides of Hiro's bed and finally, this bothered him the most, he noticed his little brother clad in bear pajamas, holding another 10 or so bags of the beloved treat to his chest while he looked almost knocked out...

Now, this wasn't a total surprise.

Tadashi had been coming home the last couple days and looking around to see Hiro with four, maybe five bags of the stuff with him at a time, sometimes unopened and sometimes empty. And while he always scolded him for eating so much of them, he'd just been too tired lately to really handle the situation.

But this, this was almost impossible for him to ignore.

There were so many bags strewn about that he almost couldn't walk without stepping on one, letting the small crinkles seem like bombs in the air as he tried to travel closer to his brother, who did not seem to be sleeping contently, even if he did look nearly peaceful. The only thing that let Tadashi know he wasn't feeling well was the way Hiro was currently curled up around his stomach, like he was trying to ease some discomfort. A big change to the way he was usually spread out on his back like a starfish, taking up his entire bed the entire night and only once or twice switching from that position only to do it again upside down.

The elder brother just took one look around the room before moving to wake the other up, not having to try hard for him to finally open his eyes, them having that glazed over look one could have when drunk. Thankfully, all the other signs of drunkenness were absent (that could have been a completely different situation for him to handle).

"Dashi?" Hiro murmured, obviously still out of it as Tadashi moved him onto his back, making the teenager groan.

"Hiro, how many gummy bears did you eat?" Tadashi asked accusingly, already knowing the answer which was much more than a thousand probably, but wanting to hear it come from the other's mouth.

"Um.. A couple." the other responded, making Tadashi grimace.

"No, you had a heck of a lot more than a couple. You had almost.." Tadashi paused and looked around at the bags, making a guesstimate in his head by counting one of the smaller piles and multiplying it by 10. "Almost 60 bags of gummy bears! Hiro, that isn't healthy!" All he got in response was another groan, not confirmation or denial, just discomfort coming from him. Tadashi just sighed, giving another grimace before he slid his brother up the bed so his head was on a pillow. "Does your stomach feel alright?" Tadashi finally asked, unable to ignore that he still wanted to help his baby brother feel better.

_It's his fault it hurts in the first place, though._

Hiro gave a weak shake of his head, making Tadashi nod before he moved to pick up as many of the bags as he could, too tired to meticulously look for each gummy bear left on the ground. "I'll get you something for your stomach in a minute, ototo. But in return, you're back a bag a week limit. If you have any more than that, no more gummy bears for life." Tadashi announced, raising his voice at the end when he noticed Hiro was already nodding off again. The teenager just kept on sleeping.

_You're gonna be the death of me, ya know that?_


End file.
